An Icey First date
by DogzCatz
Summary: While comping down on Mexican food The bears find out the Owner/Waitress of the new Mexican restaurant is also a bear and Ice bear deals with a first crush after the bears give him a HUGE PUSH by giving her his phone number Ice bear invites her over to watch a movie How will it go This is AlaskaRef /4852/th/pre/i/2015/304/3/8/alaska my we bare bears oc by


**Featuring Ice bear, Panda, Grizz, and my OC Alaska**

 _ **Alaska's ref: 4852/th/pre/i/2015/304/3/8/alaska_my_we_bare_bears_oc_by_ Enjoy**_

Panda: guys check out this cute cat video it's so kawaii  
Grizz: oh yeah dude  
Ice: Ice bear does not think this is kawaii  
Grizz: oh look an add popped up  
Panda: ugh I hate ads  
Grizz: oh look there's a new Mexican place in town lets go  
Panda: sure  
Ice: Ice bear has no objections  
As the Bears walked to a new place downtown  
Panda: well here it is, I guess  
Grizz: let's go in  
*bears walk into the restaurant*  
Grizz: well it's dead sooner service for us  
Panda: well it is the middle of a Tuesday  
Grizz: it is a grand opening  
*the owner/waitress walks up her name tag say Alaska*  
Alaska: hello gentleman right this way to the table near the bar  
Panda: thanks  
Grizz: I didn't know there were other bears in town let alone ones who cook Mexican food  
Panda: well she is pretty  
Grizz: you think every girl is pretty  
Panda: well, umm, yeah, but what's up with Ice bear  
Grizz: Ice are you there does some have a crush on the waitress  
Ice: Ice bear this that she is pretty  
Ice bear is not very good with women though  
Panda: well let me tell you some advice  
Ice: Ice bear thinks he should go with his instincts not the guy who has no followers on his dating account  
Panda: rrrrr  
Ice: Ice bear will brb  
*alaska walks over*  
Alaska: hi where did the ice bear go neither who I brought the free chips bean beef chicken serpreme burrito and the veggie taco  
Panda&Grizz: thank you  
Grizz: also are you single  
Alaska: Urmm yessssss I guesss, but also where the ice bear he's kinda cute  
Panda: umm take this number and call it  
Alaska: Urmm sure  
Alaska walks away while ice bear comes back  
Panda: I gave that waitress your number yay right  
Ice: Ice bear is angry, but on the inside  
Grizz: wow his face is turning red he's upset  
Panda: well at least the waitress said your kinda cute he he *sighs*  
Ice: Ice bear will talk to her, but he thinks it will go awfully he will also try to speak in first person  
Panda: ha well good luck  
Bears leave the restaurant and about 6 hours later at 8:30 Alaska calls  
Alaska: Hi is that you Ice bear  
Ice: yes this is Ice bear  
Alaska: hey well I got my assistant chef cover  
Ice: okay would you like to come and watch a movie or something  
Alaska: ohh straight forward of corse  
Hangs up  
Ice: Ice bear doesn't know what he just did  
Panda: what  
Ice: Ice bear asked her to come over for a movie because Ice bear got nervous  
Panda: ohh what are you going to do  
Ice: Ice bear is probably going to make some lattes and air popped corn  
Panda: movie  
Ice: Probably defenders of the Galaxy  
Panda: A super Heroes movie really this is a chick you should watch a vampire movie  
Ice: Ice bear thinks that he should not pretend to like a vampire movie she will probably like it  
Panda: okay I guess  
Grizz: What are my bros talking about  
Panda: What Ice bear and Alaska should watch later  
Grizz: hmm *looks at DVD* defenders of the Galaxy hmm good choice  
Panda: you guys no nothing about chicks  
Panda walks away and Alaska knocks on the door when Ice bear answers it  
Alaska: well hi what did you prepare smells good  
Ice: Lattes and popcorn  
Alaska: I love a good latte what are we watching tonight  
Ice: Defenders of the Galaxy  
Alaska: ooh good one I like Narvel movies  
panda:*whispers in the background* I guess chicks do like super hero flicks  
Ice: Well here's the couch and Ice I mean I'll pour the lattes and get the pop corn  
*it's hard to talk like this Ice bear thinks*  
Panda:*walks over* You know Ice bear talks in 3rd person most of the time  
Alaska: ohh really  
*ice bear walks back*  
Ice: Ice bear brought over some snacks  
Alaska: mmmh this is great it's like peppermint mocha or some mint also do you always speak in 3rd person and please be honest  
Ice: ice bear always speaks that way he also wonders if panda told you that  
Alaska: yep and I don't care I love odd balls  
They watched the movie and laughed hard and cried at the beginning Alaska left and Ice bear went to sleep with Alaska on his mind wondering if that went well who did he have to ask definitely not grizz, Panda maybe, but he's not much of a ladies man Alaska went home wondering if she bombed it like last time (bombed in the bad way) I'll write more definitely if you want to hear of their story


End file.
